Big Gete Star
The Big Gete Star (ビッグゲテスター) is a large planet monster that eventually absorbed Cooler's remains, allowing him to take control of the star in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. The gete in "Big Gete Star" comes from getemono, the Japanese for "cobbled together". Overview ''Dragon Ball Z'' The Big Gete Star began as a computer chip floating in space. Somehow, it began absorbing and assimilating debris, forming a "shell" of metal and circuitry around itself; interestingly, it is referred to as a star despite being more like a planet (a mechanical one). Drifting through space, the Big Gete Star eventually came upon the remnants of Cooler after he was blasted into the Sun by Goku. It integrated Cooler into its core, which allowed him to take control of the star. Cooler directed the Big Gete Star go to New Namek in order to use it as a source of fuel for the star. At this time, the crew of the Big Gete Star included a Guide Robo, Cyclopian Guards, and thousands of Meta-Coolers. Aware of New Namek's fate, Dende asks the Z Fighters to save the planet. On New Namek, Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin battle the Cyclopian Guards while Super Saiyans Goku and Vegeta confront a Meta-Cooler. After they defeat him, the Big Gete Star released hundreds, if not thousands of Meta-Coolers. Goku and Vegeta have no chance of beating them all, and are absorbed by the star itself. Within the Big Gete Star's core, the two Super Saiyans find the brains behind it all, the actual Cooler, reduced to little more than an eye reinforced by metal in the approximate image of his old visage and strung up by wires. Cooler plots to drain Goku and Vegeta of all their energy for his own purposes, but their power is too much and begins to overload the capacity of his systems. The Saiyans then flood the Big Gete Star with energy, causing it to crumble and his remote-controlled dolls to self-destruct, while Cooler starts to lose his hold on the planet. Sickened by such "scum" foiling his plans yet again, Cooler fashions a makeshift body from the core of the star. He attempts to throttle Goku in wires, believing victory is inevitable, but his arrogance costs him his life as Vegeta shears off one of his mech arms, giving Goku time to destroy what is left of his body. With the "brain" gone, the Big Gete Star disintegrates over New Namek. Somehow, Vegeta found the original chip that created the star in the first place. He crushed it in his hand to ensure that it would never return. ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' A copy of the Big Gete Star exists in the Dragon Ball Heroes dimension, which can be accessed through Capsule Corporation's transporters. The control room of Metal Cooler (nucleus) in the Big Gete Star is where the Frieza's race Hero Froze meets the Frieza's race Elite Rezok, Two-Star Dragon Ball attached to his forehead, while searching for the Shadow Dragons and kidnapped Android avatars. ''Treasure Planet'' Pilaf and the rest accidentally use the Black Star Dragon Balls once again to restore the Big Gete Star, completed with Dr. Gero's Super Computer in its core. The Big Gete Star approached Fake Namek and took the One-Star Black Star Dragon Ball to Dark Planet. Passengers of the Big Gete Star *Cooler/Future Cooler (controller) *Dr. Gero's Super Computer (main core/controller) *Meta-Cooler Corps. *Cyclopian Guards *Guide Robo *Sigma Force ;Video game what-if scenarios *Frieza (controller; Supersonic Warriors 2) *Broly (controlled henchman; Supersonic Warriors 2) *Future Broly (controller; Shin Budokai - Another Road, alternate ending) Games "Big Gete Star" is the name of the New Namek battle stage in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. The Big Gete Star is the battle stage used for the battle against the giant boss Metal Cooler (nucleus) in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. In Frieza's scenarios in Supersonic Warriors 2, he goes to kill Cooler in revenge for assassination attempts that Cooler had ordered. Cooler uses the Big Gete Star to turn into Metal Cooler but is defeated by Frieza. Frieza then takes the Big Gete Star for himself and uses it to attack other planets across the universe. In Gotenks' scenario, the Big Gete Star produces a Control Device for Cooler to control Broly. In one what-if ending of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Broly kills the Z Fighters, Future Babidi and Future Cooler, and takes the Big Gete Star for himself, using it to leave New Namek and destroy the universe. The Big Gete Star makes an appearance in the second Jaaku Mission trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes; it lands on Earth with Frieza, King Cold, and Metal Cooler (nucleus) hidden inside. The Big Gete Star appears in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game under the name Makyo Star. Category:Planets Category:Space Stations Category:Machines